Three Months To Fall In Love
by McCardioGoddess
Summary: AU: Meredith Grey is getting married to her half year boyfriend and previous best friend, Owen Hunt. Cristina and Meredith are childhood to teenage days best friends, in Seattle. Meredith asked Cristina to be her Maid of Honor and Wedding Planner. Derek is Cristina's best friend in Los Angeles for ten years. What changes will occur when Cristina meets Owen and Meredith meets Derek.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Planner

Meredith Grey is getting married to her half year boyfriend, Owen Hunt. She is very sure that she is making the right decision because she knows the he is the perfect guy. They had been best of friends for the last four years and decided to date for the last six months. Meredith had dated guys until she realizes that the perfect guy she was searching for was right in front of her eyes, it was Owen. Their first kiss marked the day that they had fallen in love in each other's arms. Although at some point when they were friends, they made it very clear that they are not each other's type.

Meredith is always dreaming of her perfect wedding. A garden wedding with white flowers that surrounds them. In order to have her perfect dream wedding, she must consult to someone who knows how to make dream weddings come true.

Cristina Yang is one of the most sought after wedding planner in the coast. She makes every girl's wedding dreams come true. She displays perfection and efficiency in every wedding that she plans. Cristina and Meredith were childhood best friends. They separated when they were twenty years old, when Cristina moved to Los Angeles for her job. Cristina did promise Meredith that she wants to plan her wedding someday back when they were teenagers. Meredith decided to call her long time friend although she was worried that she might be very busy and won't have time. She also intended to make Cristina the Maid of Honor, since they promise that they would make each other's Maid of Honor back when they were teenagers.

"Um, hello? Cristina?" Meredith called Cristina.

"Mer? Mer! Hey…" Cristina answered.

"How are you?" Meredith asked.

"I'm good.. You? Why did you call, not that I don't like it. I love it when you call." Cristina said.

"So um, I have a news for you." Meredith said.

"What is it?" Cristina said.

"I'm getting… married." Meredith said.

"Oh my god!" Cristina was happy on the other line.

"In 3 months, I'm getting married and I'm asking you to be my wedding planner plus Maid of Honor. Could you do that?" Meredith asked

"Of course… that's an awesome news. I will clear my schedule and next week I would be right there." Cristina said.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much Cristina." Meredith said.

"No problem. I'll see you next week Mer." Cristina said.

* * *

><p>Cristina called her secretary to clear her next week's schedule. Then she remembered she would be gone for three months so she called her best friend for ten years, Derek.<p>

"Hey Derek? So um, can we have an early lunch? I have to tell you something."

"Yeah sure, I would be right there."

After an hour, Derek arrived at Cristina's office. Cristina was in the phone with someone so Derek took a seat in her front desk and waited for her. Derek was touching Cristina's flowers on her table and accidentally pulled some petals. She was on a date last night with some business guy in which Derek had a bad vibe towards the him.

Cristina and Derek were friends for almost ten years. Derek is a chef and owns a catering business in which Cristina always coordinates for all the weddings she plans. He tried to ask her in a date at first but initially became best of friends for they didn't find mutual attraction towards each other. Derek is good looking or might be the most good looking guy in Los Angeles and every girl are head over heels on him, but she can't pin point why she is not interested in him. Their friendship is more like brothers and sisters. Derek did developed feelings towards Cristina at first but faded away and became feelings for a younger sister. Derek is older by three years and he doesn't have any siblings like Cristina, they were both only child. For ten years, they had supported each other and love each other like siblings.

Cristina was done at her phone call when she saw Derek pulled a petal. She smiled.

"Just as I thought, you didn't like my date last night." Cristina said.

"He was ugly. I don't like him." Derek said.

"I am never getting married because of you." Cristina grinned.

"Tell you what, five years more and we're not married, I'll propose to you." Derek joked.

"Shut up or I'll throw you these flowers to you." Cristina said.

"Come on. We're best of friends. You're my only friend. That makes you my girl... friend." Derek said.

"Derek, let's not argue about this. Find a woman you're interested to fall in love. Okay?" Cristina said.

"Oww... kay… So why early lunch? Can't wait to see me?" Derek said.

"I'll tell you when we get some burritos. I'm in the mood for burritos." Cristina said.

Cristina grabbed her bag and they both left her office. They reached their favorite Mexican stall along the Los Angeles roads. They ordered the biggest burrito they had and sat down in an empty bench.

"So what do you want to tell me? Are you moving? Please don't or else I'll just move with you." Derek said.

Cristina chuckled. "No, I'm not douche face. I'm leaving Los Angeles for 3 months. My best friend, Mer, is getting married."

"But I'm your best friend. Awww, seriously. Three months! You're kidding right?" Derek asked.

"I'm also the wedding planner plus maid of honor. That's why it's three months." Cristina said.

"What am I going to do then?" Derek said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask you if you want to come? You haven't seen my parents and they would love to meet you. Also, I would need your food catering expertise to supervise the food in the wedding. What you say?" Cristina said.

"Anything that would attach me to you." Derek laughed. "I would love to be the food expertise Cristina." Derek said.

"You are awesome. We're leaving next week. Okay?" Cristina said.

"Let's finish our burrito." Derek said.


	2. Chapter 2: Airport

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was proof reading again and again. I'm really bad at grammar but I'm trying my best. English is not my native language and I'm a college student(school works are loading). Please understand. I'll do my best to update every week.**

* * *

><p>It's rather a great day at the streets of Los Angeles, California. It's sunny and bright so it is the perfect day to fly, Cristina thought. She is outside at the sidewalk of her apartment which is filled with trees and bushes. People are rushing to get to work while she seats at the top of her luggage waiting for Derek.<p>

"Where the hell is Derek? We're going to be late." Cristina squirms to herself.

Derek is running late so Cristina decided to call him. She was worried that Derek might be in trouble or something.

"Hello, Derek? Okay, where the hell are you? We're going to be late!" Cristina said.

"Five more minutes okay. I'm in the cab right now." Derek said.

"Fine, just come here fast. I don't want to miss our flight." Cristina hangs up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it's also a beautiful day at Seattle. The sun is shining bright and streets are busy outside the apartment of Owen and Meredith. They are having breakfast with Lexie, Meredith's younger sister. Lexie is at her last year in med school waiting to be a surgeon. You can tell that she looks more like their dad than their mother, Ellis Grey. Their father, Thatcher Grey, has brown hair and brown eyes while their mother has blonde hair with green eyes. Meredith was the exact replica of her mother. It's like seeing through the mirror of the past and future. Meanwhile, Lexie inherits their father's brown hair and brown eyes. Their parents are divorced since Meredith was twelve and Lexie was one.<p>

Meredith didn't want to repeat the history with her own marriage. She has been looking for the perfect guy and she found him, it was Owen. Compatibility and misunderstanding were some of the reasons why their parents' marriage ended. Meredith and Owen are very compatible and they understand each other since they started out as best of friends.

* * *

><p>Derek arrived at Cristina's apartment ten minutes late. She was still sitting at her luggage when he came. He knew she was going to scold him so he planned to shut her mouth quickly and put her inside the cab. When the cab stopped in front of her, she stood up with her hands at her waist and her eyebrows knitted to each other. He jumped out of the cab and took in her luggage.<p>

"Why the hell are you late? We're going to be late! You know how long I have been waiting for you outside? Freaking half an hour! And I was stupid enough to let myself dream that you would come early before twenty minutes so I already prepared my luggage here outside…" He was not listening because he knew that she will just go on and on. He was just getting her luggage at the trunk of the cab and furiously grabbed her arm. "Oh! So you're not freaking listening… What the…"

"Let's go, Cristina." He pushed Cristina inside the back of the cab and he got in also.

He told the cab drive to start his engine while she was still ranting at the back. "Uhm, she's going to keep going on so I suggest you better take us to the airport now. Don't worry she'll shut up by then."

Her eyes grew when she heard Derek said that. "What did you say!"

"New lipstick?" Derek changed the subject.

"Are you kidding me! You're changing the freaking subject." Cristina freaked out again.

"Cristina! Cristina. Okay, I get it. I'm late but I'm here now so stop freaking out. We're going to get in the airport on time." Derek said

"Oh really?" Cristina disbelieved.

"Promise." Derek smiled at her.

"You know the last time you broke you're promise was last night when you said you'll arrive here early." She raised one of her eyebrow.

"It was freaking traffic." Derek said still with a smile on his face.

"I don't believe you." Cristina said.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry. Come on, Cristina you have to forgive me. I'm going to meet your mom and dad today. They're going to meet their future son-in-law." Derek's smile grew more. Cristina's mouth dropped open and slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! I'm just kidding!" Derek squirmed.

"You're forgiven." She smiled.

"Seriously, that was the way to make you stop ranting? I should have let you slapped me the moment you saw me." Cristina's hand was prepared to slap him again.

"Okay, that's enough! It hurts." Derek said. Cristina stopped her and looked straight ahead at the road.

"You do that to me again, you're not even immune to a punch in the mouth while I'll pull you're hair full of hairspray." Cristina smiled bigger.

"My hair does not contain any hairspray. It's all natural. You're just jealous." Derek gloated. Cristina rolled her eyes while smiling.

The driver looked at them at his head mirror. He smiled and said to himself, "Children."

* * *

><p>Meredith and Derek arrived at the airport and got on their plane just on time. They talked and slept most of the time at their flight. As they arrived, Cristina was excited to see her family especially Meredith. Cristina and Derek's feet took a step inside the airport and heard a voice. Somebody was calling Cristina. As they walked further, Cristina could see a blonde woman waving at her, it was Meredith.<p>

"Cristina! Over here!" Meredith shouts.

Cristina handed her bag to Derek so she can run to hug Meredith. They hugged so long. Derek was in pain from holding her bag and pushing the cart full of their luggage. When Cristina released Meredith from her arms, Derek was speechless. This woman took his breath away. She was beautiful, blonde with mesmerizing green eyes. He was staring deeply at her eyes. She smiled at him and does the same. Meredith was aghast from what she was staring. He was perfect. The hair, those piercing blue eyes, she just couldn't stop looking at him. Meanwhile, Cristina in the middle could see the electrifying effect between the two. Cristina slapped Derek again and the both of them were back from reality.

"Derek!" Cristina gave Derek a glaring look. "Derek this is Meredith, the BRIDE!" Cristina made it clear for him.

"Hi, Meredith." They shook hands.

"Hello, Derek." Meredith snapped herself out. "I'm getting married so snap out!" Meredith thought to herself. She turned her head back to Cristina. "Hey, I missed you." Meredith said.

"I missed you too. You're going to give us a ride back to my house?" Cristina asked.

"Yes. Let's go?" Meredith said.

"Oh yeah, where is your fiancé?" Cristina asked.

"He's at work at the hospital. You know 'surgeons never stop'. You'll meet him later." Meredith said.

"I can't wait." Cristina said.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh My Sister

It was a silent drive to Cristina's Parents' House. Cristina took the front seat while Derek took the back and Meredith was the one driving. She was looking at the front mirror gazing the face of Derek. He was busy texting. _Maybe he has a girlfriend_, Meredith thought. For all she knew, Derek was texting Cristina. He was feeling a little anxious on meeting her parents.

**_Derek: "What if they don't like me, Cristina?"_**

**_Cristina: "Oh please they'll like you. Plus, you're not my boyfriend. It won't be that hard."_**

**_Derek: "I'm really not good with parents. Even with my previous friends' parents' don't like me."_**

**_Cristina: "Derek, you are my best friend. My mom likes all my friends. Plus you're good looking."_**

**_Derek: "Is there a hotel near your parents' house? Just in case... You know... Backup?"_**

**_Cristina: "Nope. Tell you what; I'll let you sleep at the garage if they don't like you."_**

**_Derek: "See! They won't like me."_**

**_Cristina: "I'm just kiddin'. We're almost there."_**

Meredith noticed the two of them, busy with their phones. So she broke the silence.

_"So Cristina... It's been ten years. You nearly never go home. I bet Wedding Planning business got you hook up."_ Meredith said.

_"Ohhh, yeah. It's just that, the good looking guy behind us won't let me go home. He's so stubborn."_ Cristina jokingly said to Meredith. Derek's eyes grew from what he heard.

_"What! That is not true. She's just lazy to get her ass up and buy a ticket home."_ Derek said.

_"I bet she is."_ Meredith and Derek laughed. Cristina grinned and rolled her eyes.

_"Alright we're here. I'll see you tomorrow, Cristina. I'll call you tonight?"_ Meredith stopped the car and parked in front of Cristina's Parents' House.

_"Yeah. I'll call you."_ She hugged Meredith one more time and turned to Derek. _"Come on, Derek. Time to meet the folks."_

_"Oh God."_ Derek let out a big sigh and Cristina smiled.

Derek carried their luggage out of Meredith's car. Meredith started her engine and drove away back to her house. Cristina and Derek waved at her and turned their faces at the two storey house in front of them. Cristina entangled her arm with Derek's, while he pulled their luggage. They walked the path towards the front door and rang the doorbell. They could hear feet running toward the door.

_"Sulli!"_ Cristina's sister opened the door.

_"Oh, it's you, Cristina and a... Really good looking guy that I assumed is your boy... friend?"_ Sulli said.

Derek looked at Sulli, who is a bit taller than Cristina. She has a wavy chocolate brown hair, but not as curly as Cristina's. She also has the rosiest white skin like Cristina's. Her eyes resemble more like their mother in which she has shown a double eyelid, while Cristina inherits their father's, one eyelid. Either way, the two sisters were beautiful on their own.

_"No he is not my boy… friend."_ Cristina said to Sulli and turned to Derek. _"Derek this is Sulli Yang, my 17 year old sister."_ Derek and Sulli shook hands.

_"Hi Derek? Is it only Derek?"_ Sulli asked.

_"It's Derek Shepherd."_ Derek said.

_"Shepherd. Hmm, bible Shepherd. Well, welcome to the Yang's."_ Sulli turned around and called her mom and dad. _"Eomma! Appa! Unnie is here."_

_"Unnie?"_ Derek asked Cristina.

_"It's sister in Korean and also the eomma and Appa. Mom and Dad."_ Cristina said.

_"Am I going to eat Korean dishes?"_ Derek asked.

_"Let's see. I hope they prepared samgyeopsal. It's really delicious. Remember? We ate that in a korean restaurant."_ Cristina said.

_"Oh! That's what it's called. That's the only thing I liked."_ Derek said.

Derek and Cristina entered the beautiful two storey house. Cristina's mother was an interior decorator. Derek could see that her mother was one of the best. He saw Cristina and Sulli's picture when they were young and also, a recent one. He suspected that they took those two years ago when Cristina went home for a two day visit. Suddenly, Cristina's parents appeared with their smiling faces.

_"You must be Derek. Hello, I'm Helen Yang and this is my husband, John Yang."_ Helen said. They were about to shook hands when Helen gave him a hug instead while John still shook hands with him.

_"Cristina's friends are also my friends. You can call me Eomma. Don't worry, we're not super weird traditional Koreans but we still instill some Korean traditions."_ Helen said.

_"Alright then... Eomma, Sir."_ Derek said to Helen then turned to John.

_"You can call me Appa too. You're not Cristina's boyfriend right? But I somehow like you maybe you could be my son in law soon."_ John said.

_"Okay, dad, Appa. Let's not jump into that. Derek is just my best friend and nothing more. Right, Derek?"_ Cristina said.

_"Oh, we can make it official right now. Right Appa?"_ Derek winked at John while Cristina rolled her eyes.

_"You are so not helping."_ Cristina said. They all laughed by Derek's little joke.

_"I made samgyeopsal and pasta. One Korean and One American dish. Let's eat inside kids."_ Helen said.

After their tasty meal, they all cleaned up the kitchen. Cristina was wiping the table while Derek was cleaning the dishes. Sulli was wiping the clean plates and placing them at the top cabinet. Helen and John went for a drive to do some errands. John was a realtor and had a client to meet. Helen went to the supermarket to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Sulli was about to put the plate in the top shelf when she slipped her foot off the ladder when she was climbing down. She hit her arm on the counter and fell with her right floor first. Her arm was bleeding and she was crying.

_"Sulli! Oh god don't cry. Where's the other car key? It's going to be okay."_ Cristina said while calming her sister. _"Dereekk! Get the car key at the side table in the living room. Hurry up!"_ Cristina said and Derek runs to the living room and grabbed the keys. Derek was lifting Sulli into the car and Cristina started the engine. She drove as fast as she can to the nearest hospital. Derek carried Sulli inside the ER, gladly it wasn't that busy. The resident took care of Sulli and gave her some morphine for her pain. Finally, the attending came.

_"Sulli Yang, 17 years old. Fell in a ladder in which hit her left arm and right foot. Open wound in the left arm also the radius is fractured and an obvious sprain in the right foot."_ The Resident said.

The attending wasn't much paying attention with the resident; instead he was looking at Cristina. He was captured be her beautiful face. Then, he turned back to reality when the resident finished his report status with Sulli.

_"Sir, I could stitch her arm."_ The resident said.

_"Uh no, I'll do it."_ The Attending said.

_"Sir, it's just a simple stitch I could do it. Normally, a resident or an intern does this."_ The resident said.

_"I'll do it, since the ER is not busy. Now go." _The Attending said. The resident marched out of the room.

_"Hello, I'm __**Dr. Owen Hunt**__, I'll be stitching, I'm assuming that your sister's, arm."_ Owen said.

_"Yes, she is my sister. Please take care of her."_ Cristina said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I could say that I had my own hiatus. College sucks and I'm finishing tons of school works. Gladly, it's CHRISTMAS VACATION! Hurray!<strong>

**AN: Why Sulli? Well, I'm a fan of Sulli Choi of a korean girl group F(x). You could search her because that's how I vision Cristina's sister. Lol! gamsahabnida everyone!**

**AN: Thank you for the REVIEWS! To answer -Say Hwee's question.- Yes somehow, this story was inspired by Made of Honor. To clarify everything, this story is inspired by_ Made of Honor and Wedding Planner_. (Too much wedding eii.. I just love those movies.) Keep the reviews moving. xoxo**


End file.
